The Midnight Lily
by Birdcry
Summary: New story up!
1. Chapter 1

The Midnight Lily

Prologue

A light gray cat stepped out of the shadows to meet the black cat sitting a couple feet away. She tentatively prodded him with one paw.

"Hmm?" He stirred, and lazily gazed at her. "Oh. Hey Lilyfrond."

"So, Darkrock, how's the prey?"

"Fine.. Fine."

"Now then, why'd you call for me, dear?"

"Ah, yes. I need an assassin."

The gray cat narrowed her eyes, a smirk grew on her face.

"Well," she whispered, "you've found the right cat."

AN: Hey guys! Been a long time since I've posted on here, so here's a new story! The Midnight Lily will be my longest, and my most dramatic story. Yes, it shall have romance, mystery, murder, drama, so many things. It is rated M because of only some spots. I hope you enjoy it! It has taken me quite long to think up the plot!


	2. Chapter 2, Twyla's discovery

The Midnight Lily

Chapter 1, Twyla's discovery

Twyla yawned as sun filtered in through a nearby window. She licked her paw and wiped it over her ears. Her house folk weren't awake yet, and she was sure that if she got up now, there wouldn't be food in her bowl. She thought about going outside to visit with the other cats who lived in the neighborhood. She stretched and stood, her tail waving with irritation. Why couldn't her house folk wake up earlier? She trotted up the stairs, swayed into their room, and jumped up on the bed. She circled and purred.

"Wake up! I want to eat, and to go play!" The man turned away from her as she stepped onto his side.

"Fine, be that way!"

Twyla crossed down to the end of the bed and curled up, sighing. The birds were chirping, people were riding in their monsters, but neither of her house folk seemed to want to wake up. Twyla closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

Twyla opened her eyes. It had to be mid afternoon by now, and still her house folk didn't budge. Her claws itched, and she wanted to go breathe fresh air. She dropped down off the bed and padded downstairs. Looking around, she tried to spot food, or any chance of escape. She unsheathed her claws and ripped at the carpet. No food in sight. She yowled in starvation, hoping someone would come to her aid. A brown faced cat popped up at the window. Twyla perked up.

"Scav! Help me out of here!" Scav was a Siamese mix, whatever that meant. He was always bragging about it, but that was okay with Twyla. She actually kind of enjoyed hearing his stories.

"Hold on, Twyla!"

He pushed on the window, and it budged open a crack. Twyla leapt up on the windowsill and grabbed the edge with her paws. The window opened all the way.

"There. Now you can get out."

"Whew! Thank you, I really need to eat!" Twyla was a great mouser, and she was already tasting the air and angling her ears. Minutes later, she was taking a well deserved bite out of a juicy vole.

"So," Scav inquired, "What's going on with your house folk?"

Twyla stopped short

"What?"

"I took a good look at them, and they really don't look so good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Are those bedsheets supposed to be red?"

"What?"

"I'll show you."

Twyla and Scav slipped through the window and made their way to the bedroom. The two cats stood on the bed, staring at the house folk.

"Well, there is definitely something wrong with them..."

"What though?"

Twyla reached out with a paw, and gently swatted the woman. Scav sniffed the man and made a disgusted face.

"Twyla, I don't think they're alive."

"What? No! They're just sleeping, see?" Twyla pounced the man and licked his face.

"Twyla I-"

"No!"

"Twyla, take the sheets off them." Twyla and Scav carefully peeled the sheet off. Twyla screeched, her eyes gone wild.

"Twyla, I'm so sorry.."

"N-no, I-it's not t-true!"

"Twyla, you'd better come with me." Twyla reluctantly followed the tom, casting a glance of despair and reluctance back at the horrific scene.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, we need to think about this." Scav and Twyla sat on Scavs back porch. Twyla diverted her eyes to the ground, in grief.

"You need a new place to live. I'll come with you to find your new home." Scav gently lapped at Twyla's shiny black pelt. Twyla rubbed her head against him and cried softly.

"Twyla, listen to me. I know a good place to go for help. My father lives there with many cats. They care for each other, and are very organized. We'll leave at midnight.

Twyla nodded

"Got it, but what will become of my housefolk?"

"Someone will find them. It's going to be all right, Twyla. It's time for a adventure anyways."

"Okay. Midnight it is."

Lilyfrond circled around a group of cats, her eyes narrowed, claws unsheathed, fangs bared in a hiss.

"Tonight," she spat "we strike."

Twyla made her way towards the meeting spot, her paws splashing through muddy puddles. She was soaked, caught in an unexpected downpour. Scav was already there, grooming himself calmly.

"Scav!" She hissed under her breath.

The tan tom jumped, but quickly recovered.

"All ready, princess?"

"Yes, pirate."

Scav bumped her playfully and leapt off the fence into the woods. Twyla's ears fell flat against her head.

"T-the woods?"

"Yep, we're going to live with wild-cats."

Twyla sighed, shaking her head in dismay.

"Your adventures are so crazy, Scav!"

Scav grinned and swatted her over the ear.

"I know it."

The moon was slowly setting, but a warm glow of moonlight settled over the forest.

Twyla shivered as a cold breeze brushed past her.

"Let's get going." The two kittypets trotted through the forest, soaked and cold. Twyla stopped after an hour of running, panting and hot. Scav stopped.

"You go ahead," Twyla breathed, "I'll catch up!"

Scav nodded and ran on. Twyla sat and groomed her sodden fur. She angle her ears and was alarmed to hear a definite yowling. She crept closer. She poked her eyes through a bush and gasped. There was a group of cats. They were circling around the body of a ginger tom.

Lilyfrond moved in on the camp. Her teeth were itching and she was bloodthirsty. She spotted her victim, a dark ginger tom, Larkstar. She moved in. Careful on her paws, she stalked silently. Larkstar yawned and drew a paw over his ears. Lilyfrond stopped short, his deputy was with him, and so were a couple of warriors. This would be more difficult than she thought. It was at midnight when she killed him. It was quick and neat like always, a bite at the right vein, and a scratch across the vocal cords to stop the screaming. She carefully dragged him back to her cats, and they showered her with praise. Darkrock, her client, stepped forward, bowing his head in respect. The cats yowled in triumph. Little did they know, Twyla was watching in horror nearby. Lilyfrond, proud of her successful extermination, yowled out a single sentence before Twyla fled;

"We shall polish off every cat in RobinClan, they do not belong!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Twyla, wake up we need to go!" Twyla opened her eyes to see Scav standing above her. She was confused, shouldn't she be in her basket? Why was she so cold? And what was Scav doing here so early? Then she remembered everything, realization settled into the depths of her heart like fallen snowflakes. She held back a sob, and before she knew it, she was being comforted by her friend.

"I know, I know. It's okay to cry." He rubbed against her and groomed her face, washing away tears, twining his tail with hers lovingly. He nudged her up and ordered her to eat. To Twyla's surprise, there were two plump mice before her.

"I didn't know you could hunt!"

Scav tackled her, laying on top of her and tickling her with his whiskers.

"Ah, such thankfulness and kindness, princess."

Twyla squirmed and giggled.

"Thank you, oh mighty pirate lord!"

Scav swatted her gently over her ears. The two cats ate together, cracking jokes and purring with laughter until the rain stopped. Scav rose to his feet when the sun began to rise.

"Alright, what you say about heading off now?"

"Let's go!"

As they walked, Twyla was thinking deeply.

"Scav?"

"Mm?"

"Where are we going again?"

"Oh, it's called a clan. There were four clans last time I visited. RobinClan, DawnClan, YarrowClan, and DuskClan. Oh yeah! And StarClan! That's where clan cats go when they.. Pass. We're going to DuskClan, if your wondering."

Twyla nodded.

"Okay. I can't wait."

"We'll be there either today at sundown, or tomorrow at sunhigh."

Twyla began noticing subtle changes in the environment, rocky cliffs there, lush green trees here, even lakes!

Soon, it was sundown. Scav and Twyla made camp and caught prey.

"Hey pirate?"

"Yes princess?"

"Do you think your owners are worried about you?"

Scav hesitated, discomfort and regret written plain across his face.

"Well, I'm sure they do, but I'm staying with my princess and my father. I really hate being cooped up like I was for years."

Twyla nuzzled him softly.

"I know." Scav rested his head against hers and purred loudly.

"I love you, Twyla."

Twyla's eyes widened, and then closed. She was so surprised but relieved at Scavs confession.

"I love you too."

Lilyfrond examined her claws, displeased by the rounded, dull tips. She needed an upgrade. She cleared her throat and several cats looked up.

"Please bring me the blades."

Seconds later, a shy looking she-cat approached her, holding a bundle in her mouth. She delicately dropped the package and undid its bindings. Inside were ten sharpened silver spikes. Lilyfrond grinned.

"Gloryfang, if you please."

Lilyfrond extended her paws and stretched out her claws. Gloryfang nervously fitted them onto her masters claws.

"Now all I need is a target," Lilyfrond grinned, admiring the sharpness of her new claws, "who shall it be?" All the cats there diverted their gaze.

"Well, then. I'll choose at random. Hazeltail, come here."

Scav and Twyla woke early to a cats yowl.

"Gracious," Scav scratched his flank, "I wonder what's happening."

They made their way through the forest, stopping only to eat and to make dirt. The sun was rising, and as they rose to the top of the hill they were tackling, a radiant ray of sunlight blasted them. Twyla purred as warmth folded over her. She purred louder when she looked down. There, not to far from a nearby lake, were a large group of dens. And cats. Lots of cats.


	5. Chapter 5

Twyla rushed down the hill, Scav close on her heels. They meowed loudly and several cats answered them back. When they got to the edge of the camp, they were stopped by two large toms.

"Wait! Who are you?"

The one who spoke was a longhaired gray tabby, who was so skinny you could see his ribs. The other one was dark brown, but plumper than his other.

Scav stepped forward.

"We are from the two leg place. We come seeking a new life."

Twyla tilted her head, never had she heard the name "two leg"

"Who ARE you?"

Scav nervously licked his chest before he answered.

"This is Twyla. I'm Scav. My father is Stormbird."

"Okay, we'll take you to Oakenstar. Follow us."

Twyla smoothed her pelt and followed carefully behind the two toms. Scav seemed more confident, and held his chest higher. Every cat stopped what they were doing, and gazed at Twyla and Scav, whispering.

"Who are they?"

"Where are they from?"

"Wait, are they wearing collars?"

Twyla sank lower into the ground. Her collar? What was wrong with it? The toms led them into a small den, made of mossy rock and wood. Inside, there was a dappled tom. His authority was high, and he looked very wise.

"Hello," he meowed, " what a surprise! Scav! It's seems to me you've brought along your mate!"

Scav reddened, shifting is paws around. Twyla stepped forward.

"I'm Twyla."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Oakenstar."

Scav cleared his throat.

"So, um… Twyla and I, we're looking for a new place to live. Twyla's house fo-two legs had a terrible accident."

"And you are welcome."

Twyla perked up.

"Really?"

Scav chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle her.

"Yes, princess. He's serious."

Oakenstar wore an amused smile.

"Of course, you will both have to go through apprentice training again."

Twyla did not understand.

"What?"

Scav nuzzled her again.

"I'll tell you later tonight."

"Okay."

Oakenstar waved his tail in a signal for them to leave. They made to leave. Oakenstar stopped them.

"Wait, your collars. Come here."

The two kittypets obeyed and he ripped them off.

It was time for them to go meet their clanmates.


End file.
